Time
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: A simple story of death and friends sounds more interesting than it seems please read Edited


Her name was Jayta she was a proud ninja of konoha, she was a well known prodigy, but was hated and alone. She was tall for 15 reaching a incredible height of 5'11. Her hair was dark as the night itself its smooth locks braided and nearly dragged on the ground. Her eyes were blue, such a deep blue that the ocean depths wouldn't ever compare.

She had very few friends, one of them being Naruto Uzamaki a blond boy who made it to jounin at 16, the only person who understood her more than her parents did before they died. Her second closest friend Sakura Haruno. She was bright and made her smirk at times. Her third and fouth friend who she liked to challenge and play with were Shikamaru Nara and Neji hyuuga. She fought them tested her skills and so far none of them have beaten her. She tested her smarts and both men always go home with a broken pride and ego.

She only had 1 female friend the rest she despised for being very girly. They chased after the uchiha who chased after her, why would she want a man who betrayed his own and come back clean sides suspension? He wanted her for her strength to produce strong heirs. Children she would not love. Love is an emotion an emotion she lived without, passion a source a releavment something she did not need.

But the counsil ordered it she marry him. They wanted the uchiha clan to rebuild, at any cost. She stood there at the alter in a formal yukata as her leading brides maid sakura sood there with a smile on her face ino behind her seething, still one of many fan girls sasuke had.

They kissed neither one gave love they retired to his home, where he made love to her, no not love just slept with her. And she let him do it, every night. She let him take her again and again not caring about getting pregnant. But thats all what he cared about.

Jayta was confind to the house, no longer to see friends only sakura was able to come seeing as she was a girl.

" How has it been Ta chan?" she asked after minutes of silence

" I will give birth in 8 monthes." she said detachedly

" Thats wonderful! I'll go tell everbody." sakura said happily

" No. I want no one happy for me sakura. I was never wanting a child. For I could never love." her tone went down low her dark blue eyes deepened if ever possible

" Oh." she stared at the table, " Oh yeah, the guys wanted me to give you these, since they can't see you anymore." she smiled lightly while bringing out a large package of things

Jayta ripped the top open carefully, dropping the contents on the table. Pictures and letters fell out, she reached for the first one that caught her eyes. For the first time in monthes she smiled, though small as it may be a smile apeared on her face.

There naruto neji and shikamaru had funny faces, yes neji made a funny face.

The next had an empty shogi board another one an emty training ground, after that was an emty ramen stand

" Thay miss you." sakura said, noting the reapearance of her stoic face

" Yes I know." stating fact

" I'll leave you alone to look stuff over. Bye ta chan."

Jayta inclined her head like a host would do a guest and watched her walk out the door, servants bustled around now, the two estates of hers came to work here once their master had married him.

For hours she read stuff looked at pictures. For hours she did not waver nor did a smile crack on her face. But her eyes decieved her face for they held mirth and smiles and laughter, everything her face would not allow.

She strayed on one note obviously written by all the guys. The end of the note got to her

' Smiling makes the days go faster and the hearts more fonder, we miss your smiles as much as we miss you, care to send one our way?'

She ordered one of the servants to get a camera , she sat like a lady and waited for them to show up her hair circled around her feet

" Here it is Lady Ta."

" Good now take some pictures of me."

the woman was shocked but nodded and aimed the camera at her, zooming in on her face, she nearly droped the camera when she saw a meduim sized smile caress her masters face. Quickly she took the picture, and snapped other ones like her lady asked.

" Anything else lady Ta?"

" Yes send them to these people." she wrote down the adresses and handed it to the young woman.

A few more hours later, shikamaru got his picture first, he opened up the envelope and nearly fell down, he looked on the back of it and found a note

' you want a smile that will last everyday well heres one that will last forever.

Miss playing shogi.'

The nara smiled sadly at the note and whispered to himself

'troublesome.' when he knew anything from her was not

Neji was the next person to get his picture, and he smirked at the note on the back

' Hear destiny hated me when I wouldn't smile, so destiny made me and brought it to you

Miss fighting you'

He could do nothing but smirk at her mockingness.

Sakura got hers third.

She nearly fainted at the sight

' They say a picture is worth so much, I wonder how much is mine?

Study to survive, fail and die'

she let a tear fall thinking about her question

" Yours' is worth the world ta chan, the world."

Tsunade got hers fourth

' What did you think of when you saw me? When I saw you, I saw a friend, a mother, a grandmother in just one glance

Come visit awhile you ol' coot'

she smiled and sighed

" I saw you as my friend, my daughter, my grand daugher, someone I did not protect very well."

Naruto got his last, his was wrapped up gently Jaytas symbol in the corner of it.

Slowly naruto took the paper off, and smiled at the picture before looking at the note

' A friend who understood me, a friend I left alone,

you my friend I miss the most.

And for that I say I'm very sorry.

I miss doing everything with you. Imouto.'

Tears fell down the vessels face, quickly being wiped away from his wife hinata who looked at the second photo that surprised them all but made them smile al the same.

It was Jayta, grinning a fox like grin with a note on the back

' CONGRADULATIONS IMOUTO!!

I always find out everything god luck with the upcoming child'

" She was always looking out for me, always now I can't even do the same for her. Shes cooped up in the estate, sasuke bastard won't let any males see her. They barely have any guys in the estate. Only elder men are allowed to work there." he exclaimed

" I'm sure she knows what shes doin naruto kun, she isn't a prodigy for nothin."

" I know but she doesn't share everything hinata, she shares none of her burdens and close to none of her emotions. I just want big sister to be safe."

He hugged his wife, letting her sooth him.

7 monthes in the pregnancy she let the uchiha touch her stomach where his son kicked and moved around

" Soon, an heir will be born uchiha-dono, you will have what you always wanted, and I am here to make it happen again, as long as I am alive to serve you." She bowed her head and looked at his approval gaze

' But I will not stay long uchiha, once this child hits three I will slowly go away. Free from this curse I call living.'

Sasuke left his wife to her thoughts as he left to do his business, she knew about it but never bothered to care. The more women that bared his children the better. They may not be as strong as the one in his wife but they will do.

Ta began a letter. It was long but told everything.

Tsunade was the docter for Jayta, and saw the unemotional mask as she birthed a daughter and a son, the boy had onyx eyes, the girl a deep blue, that could be mistaken for black. Tsunade gave the female to Jayta and the male to sasuke.

" You did well. Ta san." he said smugly looking at his uchiha heir

She just ignored him and fed the girl.

' three years and it will be over'

she trained her daughter, ignored his son., repeating the chant in her head

' it will be over soon'

Both children had black hair, but only the daughter held the same hair as her mother she was the spliting image of her, aside she had emotion, and smiled

Jayta was allowed a mission outside with female back up which coincidently was ino.

There mission find itachi and kill him.

Well they found him and ino ran like hell,

she stared at him looked him straight in the eye, and found herself in the mengyko world(is that how you spell it.

She was on a cross, itachi was in front of her

she was the first to speak

" Help me dono, free me from living."

he was shocked but didn't show and stabbed her, over and over again, but no sound came from her

" You are weak, like the weasel, you are just as weak as my husband."

" And who is that?"

she looked at him again

" Your brother."

she was thrown out of the genjutsu but she just stood there as she saw the man fall to one knee

" You are weak, you are a pathetic man dono, all I want was to die in my sleep but you can't help me. The three year marker is up and I am still awake." she was waiting and smiled a faint smile as he struck her everywhere but major arteries and head

" Thank you itachi."

she fell down only to be caught by him

' such a young girl married to my brother, she is stronger than the hokage and leader combined.' he sighed and dropped her off inside hokage tower.

He saw her partner chatting away on how she beat the crap out of him, he mentally rolled his eyes and left the village.

Tsunade found Ta on her floor bloodied up with a report on the desk, she picked it up and read it, she knew it wasn't the girls hand writing but read it anyway

' She came back from my mengeykyo unscathed no mental damage, her partner ran in fear straight back to konoha and lied telling tales of her beating me. The girl did not put up a fight and took damage,

what happened to this strong girl of konoha, she was unemotional, non caring and more powerful than you and leader sama combined she wanted to die so I helped her'

" Itachi wrote this."

She looked at the girl before her and quickly put her in the hospital healed all her wounds. She was healthy but did not wake up.

Weeks passed, everyone visited all except sasuke of course.

Naruto spoke up and asked

" I want to go inside her mind, try to bring her back."

Tsunade loked from naruto to Ta, and finally sighed

" Alright naruto but let ino try first she is an expert on things like these."

They brought ino in who was forced to do the jutsu. She did it but she barely stayed 1 sec in there before she was forcebly sent back into her body

" What happened?"

" I can't get in, that bitches mind is blocked off. Jesus crist I'm outta here."

They watched ino run like a coward

" Why would she block off ino?" naruto asked

" She must not want ino to enter something that isn't her business, I guess I will allow you to go."

" Thank you Baa chan." he bowed and sat next to his big sister his hand on her head and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was inside her mind.

It was dank the sky was blood red, and the ground was dead

" Sister ta, are you in here?" He called out for her

something whispered into his ear

" Go away, leave me here to die." it was a hoarse voice

" No I won't leave without you." he felt a presence that mad his blood run cold.

" Ta chan."

" I am sorry naruto but I am not me anymore, I'm just dead. But naruto."

" Yes sister?" he said neer turning around to face the dying girl

" Tell my children especially my daughter, that I love them."

Naruto grew shocked but nodded his head.

" There is a letter in my pocket for all of you. once you leave I will beable to die as I wanted to for years.This is the end little brother good bye."

After that naruto was thrusted back into the the living world and cried once he was out.

" Naruto, naruto whats the matter."

He didn't say anything just listened to the dying heart beat, and the machine that went dead with her.

" No Jayta, jayta you can't die, wake up!" Tsunade yelled and watched a the girl smiled in her death at the world

Naruto wiped his tears away and reached into her pocket to take out a letter

" Bring everyone including sasuke to the tower, nee chan has somthing to say." He walked out the room ltter in hand as the hokage nodded .

Once everyone was there, naruto handed the letter to tsunade

" Thank you everyone for coming, I wanted to tell all of you about the news on Jayta."

" How is she is she okay?" Neji asked

" Is momma okay?" sasukes son asked

" All in due time. She left us a letter for me to read, and so will.

'_ Dear friends, children and husband,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed on. I wrote this letter for all of you explaining why I wanted death, and about my life. My husband sasuke, we married out of convience of the village wanting the strongest blood line even if they didn't know to marry swine like you. I never loved in my life I was neverl oved in my life. I set a goal, that once your child was born I'd wait three years, three years until I would die slowly allowing my body to shut down on itself._

_It was a chant to me_

_three mores years, just a little longer, I repeated it even when your son was born as well as my daughter._

_I will not lie, I was going to hate your children sasuke, never love any of them. True I did not show your son love, why would I love the uchiha heir, my daughter was more important to me, she held my bloodline, I trained her, she was to be true heir of both clans. Her bloodline is the strongest, she is entitled to everthing from my studies. My money which was never added on to the small amount the uchihas had is split between my children, and my 4 closets friends._

_Shikamaru_

_Neji_

_Naruto_

_Sakura._

_My life was cold, I had nobody I was even more alone than little brother naruto. I was hated for my power, a girl none the less to have the strongest bloddline in all of japan._

_My kekai genkai, the dying depths is strong with one weakness, my daughter will study this when she comes of at at 5. My studies my money are not accesible to you, uchiha or any of the counsil._

_" They have hurt me forced me into submission with a weak uchiha whos eyes are like pin pricks compared to the hyuugas eyes. His brother was weak a sadning thing, His sharinggun I hoped_ _would be strong_ _enough to pull me into my deaqth but no, his mind was weak like a new born babe. Life was a curse like the mark once held on nejis head, which I'm sure is now gone. _

_You sasuke, I have hated since I laid my eyes on you. _

_Naruto my height surpassed yours making me your big sister like everyone else that were my friend._

_Neji, all I could say to you was, you always held a surprise for me in battle.'_ neji smiled at this

_Shikamaru you were my favorite playmate literally._' shikamaru smiled and let out a silent 'troublesome woman'

_Sakura you were my little sister that I taught so much. Knowlege is power and believe me when I say you will be the strongest kunoichi in all of konoha and stone country. If sasuke gets any ideas then kick the shit out of him._

_My children I love you dearly and so I entitle everything in my possetion to you as stated before. These things are in my vault at the old estates of mine, close to the forests. Sasuke is not entiteled to my fortune of possesion. And if he so much as hurts my children intentionally then I give naruto rights to take care of my daughter and sakura my son._

_I Jayta Kutoremakuso say good bye for the last time and restrain sasuke at the end of this."_

They looked up and watched the uchiha seeth gripping something which was his kids arms making them bleed.

" How dare that bitch!" he lifted one of his kids which so happens to be the girl and flung her only to be caught by naruto.

Everyone made a move to restrain the uchiha sakura taking the son out of his hands

" I guess this is what she wanted. Her children to be loved and safe. And sasuke hurt." Neji said.

" Yes and she looks at us where ever she is smiling her heart contents." naruto said

" It takes alot for someone to do this." Sakura said

" No. She was always like this. She just needed time."

naruto said leaning out the window his new daughter in his arms smilng at the clouds watching them form into his big sister smiling her thanks to him beofre being wiped away with the wind.

" Naruto she left her property to you as well. Once you move in there her servants will go back there." handing him her will

" She had all the time in the time in the world and yet she waited, waited for so long, needing time for nothing at all."

**Ja Ne **

**Hope you enjoyed this interesting one shot story **

**review **


End file.
